Feels Like Today
by PetPetAngel
Summary: YAOI! YYxY ONE-SHOT SongFic to "Feels Like Today" - Rascal Flatts Yami finds out a bit more of his past, but he wasn't expecting Yuugi to be there too... "That boy in your arms Yami, is Yuugi. He was a slave within the palace walls." - Ishizu


-

PetPetAngel: Well, we all know the time when Yami no Yuugi got his memories back, and how he went to the museum, and blah blah blah. I'm basically adding stuff in my own way, so it's like, later, when peace is restored and all that stuffs. ;'. I'm just sort of, kind of, adding stuffs, to make it Yaoi. ;' It was the **_plot-bunnies fault! Not mine! _**This is a Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi FanFic/One-Shot.

Trespasser: Why do you waste your time doing this?

PetPetAngel: Waste my time! You're a writer too!

Trespasser: I kill people! Not right happy mushy gooey stuff!

PetPetAngel: Forget it... (sighs)

Trespasser: PetPetAngel does not own Yuugioh in any way, shape, or form. Shouldn't you people already know this? Writers of **_Fan_**Fics never own the fandom that they write about! Otherwise they wouldn't waste their time writing **_Fan_**Fics! But anyway, nor does she own the song, "**_Feels Like Today_**" written by Rascal Flatts.

**_This takes place during a part of the series that does not exist, but I guess you could say it's when Yami sees the tablet that has his past on it. The person that first speaks is Ishizu! _**

-

Warnings: Um... Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Slash, whatever. Anzu Bashing. (As though if that's a bad thing... ;'. I hate her. Can you tell? Is it really **_that_** obvious? She too damn happy. Kill her...!) Maybe Spoilers. I dunno yet. This is a random spur of the moment, sad enough as that is...

-

Feels Like Today

Written by:

PetPetAngel

-

((Yami no Yuugi to Yuugi Telepathically))

(Yuugi to Yami no Yuugi Telepathically)

-

Yami no Yuugi's POV

"Anzu?" Anzu looked at Ishizu curiously. "Are you homophobic?" Anzu blushed heavily, and my cheeks flushed pink.

"N-No... Why...?"

"There were other tablets we had found. Also not on display. We did not want to upset others," Ishizu said calmly as though if she had asked Anzu's favorite ice cream flavor.

"Why would they upset other people?"

"Yami... You had an affair with you past betrothed wife." She paused."Please follow me."

Doing as the Ishizu had stated, we both followed lost in our own thoughts. (A/N: Anzu can think? _Scary people. **Scary.**_) I had an affair? With who? Who was my betrothed wife? Why would I betray someone like that? What would that have to do with us being homophobic? Unless... I shook my head. You'll find out soon enough... I told myself. Ishizu suddenly stopped.

"How nice of you to join us... Yugi..." I blushed at some of the interesting thoughts that ran through my head. The said boy appeared out from the puzzle, blush tinting his cheeks. So innocent... Don't get too caught up in your thoughts Yami. It's not good for you...

"I see you were listening to this conversation?" Yugi's eyes peered nervously around the room.

"Umm... Yes? ...How can you see me?"

"My Millennium Necklace. I would like to speak to you."

"You would?"

"Yes I would. I believe that yourself, Yami, and Anzu should see something concerning the three of you."

"Hmmm... Okay... But what do I have to do with this?" Ishizu chuckled to herself, while Anzu just looked retarded (as always). Yugi floated next to me, our hands brushing each other accidentally. Ishizu saw the both of us blush, and smiled to herself.

"Perhaps history is to repeat itself. Just in another way than I had thought," she said to herself, even if I did hear her.

Leading us to the other side of the room, my eyes widened at the tablet shown there. It showed Yuugi, floating sort of, with the Eye of Horus on his forehead. His face held a mixture of determination and anger and maybe even sorrow. I looked over to him to see his expression and I wasn't surprised when I saw a look of confusion and amazement on his face.

"How?"

"Shh..."

"Who-"

"Shh!"

"Alright!"

Ishizu motioned us to another tablet. This one showed a women, and she looked furious and betrayed. She looked like Anzu, which bothered me. Anzu? Reincarnated? **_Why!_** It's times like this that are the times that I can't help but question Ra. "Yami," Ishizu began. "This..." She said gesturing. "Was your betrothed wife." I sputtered as Yuugi beside me choked. Anzu's jaw dropped to the floor as she nearly fainted.

"**_WHAT!_**" We all shouted.

"Anzu... You were almost married to Yami in the past, and you were almost his wife Teana. As we move to the next tablet, you will know why I have asked you of your opinion of homosexual people." And indeed, as we approached the next tablet, it showed me, hugging someone that was like my own look-alike, who I assumed was Yuugi. Anzu literally fell over. I blushed madly despite my attempt not to. Yuugi had the biggest blush I had ever seen.

"That boy in your arms Yami, is Yuugi. He was a slave within the palace walls. He was first assigned to work away from you, but, as it says, you demanded that the "slave boy" be brought to you. At first, it says you didn't say anything, you couldn't. Then you suddenly... Well, we don't know what happened. The tablet was blackened out and the carvings had faded over the millennia. It does say though, written by others without your consent, that, from what they saw, you had fallen madly in love with the slave boy."

Yuugi beside me gulped. My eyes were wide at this point. I didn't care to look at Anzu.

"It says, that Yuugi had assisted you to seal away the Realm of Darkness, by encouraging you. He lost his life helping you. He defied Fate by being there, you were not supposed to seal away the great evil that you did. Come to the next tablet." We did. I was shocked beyond belief at what I saw. It was Yuugi and I. We were both bleeding, both bloody, both... **_Broken. _**I was holding him tightly, and he was clutching to me desperately. I leaned closer for a better look. But then I backed away slowly.

Yuugi was smiling. He died smiling. And so did I.

((You were smiling...))

(So were you... Scary...)

((Scary indeed...))

"I loved Yami..." Yuugi said quietly.

"And I loved Yuugi..." I said quietly as well.

"Now do you understand why I have brought you here...?"

"Did we die like that," Yuugi asked blushing.

"Not quite. Come over here."

And this tablet surprised me again. We did die in a similar position, but somehow, it was completely... Different... We were still holding each other closely, except this time, we were clasping hands as well. We were both still smiling.

"Can we go home now...? I think we all have a bit of thinking to do," I asked Ishizu. I did have a lot to think about, and I also had a few more questions. (A/N: Once again, Anzu can think! _Scary people. **Scary.**_) But now... At least I had time to think of these things...

"Of course... Have a safe walk home!"

"I'll walk you home Yami!" Anzu said beside me. I grumbled to myself, but nodded anyway.

Our walk was silent for a moment, until Anzu started talking. At first, I ignored it, but it kept getting in the way of my thoughts, and I felt like strangling the stupid girl. I decided to think for a while. I loved Yuugi before. Does that mean that I love Yuugi now? If I did, would he even love me back? I doubt it... What's there to like about me...? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Yeah, that's it.

**_Holy crap! Why is Anzu that close to me?_**

Soon enough, she had me backed into a wall, her face getting closer and closer to mine until I could feel her breath on my face. "Personal space woman!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the quiet now asleep city. I heard her cursing and following me as I began to run. I ran faster.

Arriving at the Kame Game Shop, a.k.a. Yuugi's house, I finally stopped breathing hard. I held my cramped side. Itai... Itai... I'm not pulling that stunt again any time soon. I ran upstairs to Yuugi's room as I sensed his exhaustion, but peered out the window cautiously. Good. I lost her. Sighing in relief, I wordlessly let Yuugi regain control of his own body.

He yawned and looked at me sleepily, while I regarded him silently. I looked at the clock. Ten 'o' clock. ((You could head to bed if you like,)) I suggested. He nodded drowsily and I realized that that seven block run probably did quite a number on him. He got up off his bed and went to his dresser to get some pajamas. As he went down the hall to the bathroom to change, he yawned while he was at it.

I just kind of waited for him.

When he came back in, he grabbed his CD player and got into bed, curling up into a cocoon of blankets, and I smiled at the all too innocent position that my Aibou was in.. Hitting the play button, Yuugi closed his eyes but offered me a sleepy 'goodnight' smile. Returning the smile back to him, I went to my soul room to think.

I think that I love him, just like I did those many millennia ago. He's life's sacred blessing to me, he was then, and I pretty sure he is now. It's the one thing I'm missing, the one thing I'm wishing... Get a grip Yami... Like he could ever return those feelings. Could he?

I mean his reactions today prove something... But is it the right thing? I suddenly heard a song from Yuugi's soul room, and I walked into the bright room, musical notes 'floating around. As I heard the song, I kind of thought it was ironic, yet somehow fitting. Perfect... Just like him...

_"_ _Woke up this morning,  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain...  
Like a weight that I've carried,  
Has been carried away, away...  
But I know something is coming,  
I don't know what it is,  
But I know it's amazing, you save me...  
My time is coming...  
I'll find my way out of this longest drought."_

That was right, Yuugi saved me when my time was coming, past and present. He saved me being obliterated in the past sealing away the Realm of Darkness. He saved me in the present more times than I can count. There was with Noah, when I gave up hope. With the Orichalcos, when I was supposed to die. With Pegasus... Well, it was him that gave me hope to keep dueling, and it was him that was the reason we won in the first place.

_"It feels like today I know,_

_It feels like today I'm sure...  
Its the one thing that's missing...  
The one thing I'm wishing...  
Life's sacred blessing...  
It feels like today,  
Feels like today..."_

It does feel like today. Like today I could tell him... I think I've loved him longer than just now, I've just only come to terms with it... There were always the hints... I cried when I lost him to the Orichalcos, I wouldn't stop talking about him when Pegasus overtaxed him, I couldn't focus on anything when Anubis trapped him in the puzzle...

_"You treat life like a picture,  
But its not a moment frozen in time...  
It's not gonna wait,  
Until you make up your mind, at all..." _

That's ironically perfect too...That's what we've gone through the whole time we've been together. Making quick decisions, wise or foolish... Like the Orichalcos was foolish... He warned me not to play that card, not to, I wasn't strong enough... But I disregarded him, pushed him away... And I paid the price... And learned that I couldn't live without him... Never...

_"So while this storm is breaking,  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel,  
Keep running towards it,  
Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache...  
Soon this dam will break..."_

That was right... I nearly lost it... When I lost Yuugi... I nearly lost my will to survive... Because I was alone again... I couldn't be alone again... But I had it coming... But he had to be back...! I had to get him back! And... I did... It hurt so much when I lost him... My world collapsed on me, crushing me, braking me... Yuugi was my world... At the time... And probably still now... All I had left...

_"And it feels like today,_

_I know, it feels like today, I'm sure,  
Its the one thing that's missing...  
The one thing you're wishing...  
The last sacred blessing...  
It feels like today,  
Feels like today..." _

"And it feels like today,  
I know, it feels like today, I'm sure,  
Its the one thing that's missing...  
The one thing you're wishing...  
The last sacred blessing...  
It feels like today..."

Maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell him... Maybe even if it feels like today... Today to be the day I would tell him... Maybe... Maybe... Even if it's not today, maybe I can change my life...

_"Feels like, _

_Feels like your life changes...  
Feels like, _

_Feels like your life changes..." _

'Its the one thing that's missing...  
The one thing you're wishing...  
The last sacred blessing...  
Feels like today..."

"Feels like,

_Feels like your life changes..._  
_Feels like,_

_Feels like, _

_Your life changes..." _

I guess I'll just have to wait until the right day comes... When I can honestly say...

"Feels like Today..."

-

PetPetAngel: Phew! That took forever! **_Two whole hours to write that! Ra!_** Well, I'm pretty satisfied with it. I love this song, and somewhere in the middle I saw it fit to add that song... I had fun writing it!

Trespasser: I told you, you were very detailed in your writing...

PetPetAngel: Am not!

Trespasser: Are to!

PetPetAngel: Are not!

Trespasser: Are to!

RaidersRule76: Well, R&R! You know the drill. (walks off stage)

PetPetAngel: Weird aren't we?

Sincerely,

PetPetAngel


End file.
